


Nothing To Prove

by 4376111



Series: Technicalities of the Term 'First Mate' [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All characters are only mentioned, Character Study, Drabble, Feminism, Gen, fight me, i got pissed off watching punk hazard, introspective, minimal plot, pretty much just a warm up, vert short and passive aggressive, zoro's a feminist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: A small assortment of marimo momentsORBecause One Piece is sexist, but Zoro isn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and this was a warm up piece for this band!au I'm writing... I'll post when I complete 1/4 of the writing because otherwise it'll never get done. The title was taken from Ariana Grande's 'Dangerous Woman', because I had too :)
> 
> Posting this for the heck of it, but I hope you enjoy!

Kuina tells him many things about the way women and men grow up differently, complete with all the erratic hand gestures of a despairing child. She's wrong, and he knows it, because he's seen women break men with a single glance.

* * *

When he carries Nami away from their battles in the Alabasta heat, it's not because she's a girl. He takes the first step because she has a hole through her foot and he doesn't. He clenches his teeth and moves onwards because she's a sister.

* * *

In the afterglow of a good party, Usopp rambles, half asleep, at the foot of his table-mountain. He spins tales about the brave men of Elbaf and their glorious feats. Zoro doesn't mention it, but he's seen women braver.

* * *

The love-cook goes on entire dubiously-drunken monologues about _ladies' delicate hands_. Zoro scoffs at the swirly-brow and turns back to his booze, because he's seen women break spines like tea-time cookies, (and not just Robin either).

* * *

Chopper has a healthy respect, (fear), for elderly women weilding axes. He's justified in doing so, Zoro thinks, as they 'coup de burst' from another island filled with questionable cultural phenomenon.

* * *

Robin is one of the women who break spines like tea-time cookies. No, that's not quite right... Robin breaks tea-time cookies like spines.

* * *

Franky has such intense shoulders when they all meet up again. His arms completely rotate in their sockets to form his 'Superrrrrr' reuniting pose. Zoro can't help but think that the oddly-geometric women who had hung onto those shoulders long ago were just as intense. (Perhaps Franky knew it too.)

* * *

Brook informs him one night, when the sea is stuck in a rare state of calm, about the marvels of asking for women's panties. It's strangely philosophical and makes very little sense, but Zoro just replies with similar wisdom of his own. "There's a whole world of difference between asking for panties," he hums, eyes mostly lidded, "And wearing those panties, (which others might ask for), yourself".

* * *

Luffy tells them about Impel Down eventually, though marineford still seems like a venture for another day. Many things could be said about Emporio Ivankov and their views on gender. Even more could be left unsaid.  
Before delving into tales of the prison however, Luffy speaks of Amazon Lily and the "interesting warriors" who used haki on projectiles, turned greedy men to stone, almost tore off his "family jewels", later fed him meat, and inhabited the depths of the maiden island.

When his captain finally finishes his jumbled tale, Zoro smiles because 'wow my idiot captain survived', 'of course my idiot captain survived', 'my captain survived but is still an idiot', and because he _understands_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in knowing what I'm writing, I now have a list on my profile!
> 
> Hope you like this :) I now have two works under my Marimo Series (Technicalities in the Term 'First Mate')


End file.
